


救赎第三部第35章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部第35章

第35章 

　　半个月后，腕上黑线蔓延到手肘，润凰开始咯血。

　　因身体有孕不宜用药，只能用银针暂时压制毒性。

　　润璋为他拭去头上冷汗，把手腕送到他嘴边，“若疼得厉害，就咬我的手。”

　　润凰摇头，“傻瓜，一个人疼，总好过两个人一起疼。”

　　“你才是傻瓜。”润璋在他发上亲了亲，“我想和你一起疼，这样……才让我觉得你在我身边。”

　　润凰闭上眼，像只猫崽崽一样在他手边蹭了蹭。不知是汗还是泪，一颗水珠从睫上落下，滴在他手背上。

　　御医收了银针，“请殿下服下汤药，安心静养。”

　　“明日还要扎针么？”润凰脸色苍白如纸，只有唇瓣被咬得分外殷红。润璋心如刀绞，明知答案是什么，仍然忍不住又问了一次。

　　“是。”

　　果然呵！

　　一日复一日，一日比一日疼得厉害，一日比一日衰弱。

　　他想紧紧搂住那少年，却又怕弄疼了他，可要放开又一万个不舍得，便将右臂虚虚的环过他的枕畔，将身子靠了过去，装成搂着他的模样。

　　“今日是贵妃娘娘的忌辰吧！”润凰双眼微睁，轻轻说了一句话，似在梦呓。

　　他愣了愣，“是啊！怎忽然想起这个了？”轻轻抚着他的发，声音柔和的像在哄一个小婴儿，“是太痛了睡不着么？我给你讲故事好不好？”

　　“甚好。”润凰抿着唇笑，“但故事么，可以日后再讲。”他咳嗽两声，半支起身子靠在润璋怀里，“我想去拜祭贵妃娘娘。”

　　“路途遥远，你身子不好……”

　　“我要去。”润凰认真的道：“我母后仙逝后，贵妃娘娘对我和兄长颇为照顾。再说……”他深深看着润璋，满眼缱绻不舍，“你我在一起这么久，如今又有了孩儿，也该告诉贵妃娘娘一声了。”

　　润璋握着他的手，一同放在微微凸起的小腹上，“好。”

　　皇陵隔着郊外，二人若是策马疾驰，半日功夫也就到了。现在坐在车里，马儿走得很慢，盘铃跟着马车轻轻摇晃，发出清脆的叮铃声。

　　春末夏初，百花盛放，就连吹来的风都飘散着一股淡淡的香气。

　　润凰靠在润璋怀里，挑开一角竹帘，着迷的看着那漫山遍野的红。“那是杜鹃花吧，真美！”

　　“是啊，比宫中的花更美。”润璋抓过他的手，用自己的体温去暖他，“等你好了，我们便带上孩儿在山中住几日。”

　　润凰遥想那时的光景，脸上不禁露出微笑，“没有争斗，没有算计，就在这山中看日升月落，恬淡度日，真好啊！”

　　润璋搂紧了他，“会有这么一天的。”

　　“有么？”

　　“有的。”润璋将薄毯盖在他身上，像抱着一个大娃娃似的紧紧搂住他，“解药快要炼好了，只差一味药材。”

　　情思，无药可解。润凰不忍拂他美意，便顺着他的话道：“哦，是什么药材？”

　　“龙之逆鳞。”润璋怕他不信，急急的道：“你放心，我和陛下倾尽全力，哪怕是天上的神龙，也能将它拉下来。”

　　润凰嗯了一声，慢慢合上了双眼。

　　润璋看着他睡梦中犹在翘起的嘴角，心中一痛，那颗泪便从眼中坠了下去。

　　绕过山坡，皇陵便在眼前。青山绿水，地上开满了不知名的小花。紫中带红，犹如一张花毯从脚下绵延到山头，喧喧嚷嚷，好不热闹。

　　润凰跪在碑前，手腕一倾，倒了一杯祭酒。

　　润璋和张贵妃母子情深，自然有说不完的话。“母妃，这是凤凰儿，我带他一起来看您了。我喜欢他，他也喜欢我，如今我们又有了自己的孩儿……”

　　他喉头哽咽，深吸了一口气，才把那快要出口的哭腔压了下去，笑道：“我们一家三口会长长久久的在一起，永远不分开。母妃，您一定要保佑凤凰快些好起来。”说完恭恭敬敬的磕了三个响头。

　　回头一看，却见润凰双手合十，口唇微微翕合，不知在祝祷些什么。

　　便柔声道：“凤凰儿，你有什么话要对母妃说？”

　　润凰没有应声，过了一会儿才睁开双目，恭恭敬敬的磕了三个响头。“我曾听人说，最虔诚的话是要放在心里的，说出来就不灵了。”

　　润璋笑了，“母妃不会在意这个。”

　　润凰一脸正色，“但我在意。”他低低，郑重的道：“我想你好好的。”在我死后，也活得好好的。

　　回去也依然是坐马车。车内什么都有，放了润凰爱看的书，爱吃的小零嘴。

　　润璋撕了一小片牛肉放到他嘴里，“尝尝看，本王亲手做的。”

　　润凰嚼了嚼，皱眉，“难吃。”

　　“敢嫌弃本王的手艺，反了天了。”润璋两眼一瞪，当然舍不得打他，高高举起的手落在毯子上，轻得连一只蚊子都拍不死。

　　“累不累？”

　　“不累。”润凰其实觉得很累，可是他不想再睡下去，他怕一睡不醒再也见不到面前这人。

　　润璋抓过他的手腕把脉，良久才在那薄薄的皮肤下面，找到了弱而无力的脉搏。心中微酸，他将润凰的脑袋按在胸前，低声道，“一定会找到的。等将逆鳞入了药，我将神龙宰了，做顿龙肉给你吃，好不好？”

　　润凰噗的一声笑了出来，抓过他手腕咬了一口，“龙肉，我吃到了。”

　　润璋静静看着他，不挣扎也不言语。

　　润凰以为自己把他咬痛了，放开，用指腹在上面揉了揉。“端王不会这么小气吧，连一口都受不住？”

　　润璋笑了笑，猛的抓过他手腕，也在上面用力咬了一口。

　　“哎，你干什么，松口，松口。”润凰痛得哎哎叫。

　　润璋抚着那两排清晰的牙痕，柔声道：“有了这个印记，不论去到哪里，都能认出彼此了。”

　　润凰心中酸涩，喉头像被什么东西哽住，什么都说不出来。

　　润璋的心跳很有力，在他耳边咚咚的跳动着。他听着听着，不知不觉又睡了过去。

　　他开始做梦，梦里不断出现小时候游戏的情景。

　　他躲在大石头后，等着两位兄长来找他。兄长的脚步声渐渐远去，声音也渐渐变弱。他等啊等，等啊等，天色渐渐暗了下来，偌大的园中只剩下蛙鸣水滴声。

　　很冷很冷，冷得仿佛被人浸在冰水中。他挣扎着大叫，却又什么都叫不出。过了一会儿，身体渐渐滚热了起来，很热很烫，烫得仿佛被火烧一样。

　　正在难受时，他感到有一双手正在温柔而轻缓的为他擦拭额头。那一丝凉意于他而言犹如沙漠中的旅人得到了救命的甘霖。

　　他忍不住去追逐那双手，黑暗渐渐淡去，天尽头露出一线光明。他朝着光明奔跑，在黑暗中苦苦挣扎，那道亮光越来越盛，他终于彻底挣脱了黑暗，猛的睁开了双眼。

　　“兄长。”

　　润瑜坐在他身旁，手腕被他紧紧握着，“凤凰儿，你终于醒了。”男人的眼底有淡淡的青乌，眼中一片血丝。

　　“皇兄呢？”他转动眸子，栖梧宫中人很多，可是没有他想找的那个人。

　　“端王照顾了你两天两夜，我见他实在撑不住，就让他先回去歇息了。”润瑜为他拭去额头的冷汗，“你在做梦么，我听到你一直叫唤我和……润璋的名字。”

　　“是。”他勾起唇角，“我梦到了小时候的事，我躲在石头后面等着，等啊等，可是你们一直找不到我。”

　　润瑜想到以前的事，也轻轻笑了起来，“为何要一直等，你可以先行回宫啊！”

　　润凰歪头想了想，“嗯，我若走了，兄长们找不到我，一定会很着急，所以我宁愿一直等下去。”喜欢一个人，就是情愿自己伤了痛了累了，也不要让他伤心。

　　“真是只傻鸟。”润瑜侧身从案几上端过一碗药，“药凉了不好，快喝了吧！”

　　润凰靠在腰枕上，这个姿势很容易能看到凸出的腹部。

　　他抚了抚那处，感受着皮肤下几不可闻的脉动，“不知是男孩还是女孩……”他似想到了什么，唇畔噙着一抹温暖的笑，“我从小就是个调皮的，总惹母后生气。母后一直说要罚我，可是也没罚过一次，气得狠了也就顶多骂两声。”

　　“要不是我在旁边劝着，你那小屁股早就裂成八瓣了。”润瑜勺了一匙药汁，轻轻吹了吹。

　　“现在我有了孩儿，才知道为人父母是什么滋味。他若想要，我便把世上最美好的东西都捧到他面前。他若有危险，我就是拼了性命也要保他周全。”他看着窗外，眼中有微光闪动，似落入了漫天繁星。

　　“我是个天真、蠢笨又冲动的人，希望这孩儿不要像我。”他摸了摸系在胸口的龙玉，柔声道：“若能像他一样，聪慧、敏锐、果敢就好了。”

　　润瑜不知在想什么，怔怔的出神，连碗中药汤快要倾出来了也不知道。

　　“兄长，兄长？”润凰顺手从他手里取过药碗，一边勺着药汁一边笑，“在想什么呢？这么入神。”

　　“没……”润瑜如梦初醒，猛的把药碗抢了过来，“药凉了，还是换一碗新的吧！”

　　“无妨，夏日炎炎，也凉不到哪里去。”

　　“不行。”润瑜疾声道：“黄州，让奴婢换一碗新的过来。”

　　黄给使躬身将药碗接了过去，润凰目光扫过那碗黑漆漆的药汁上，仿佛明白了什么。

　　“兄长，我方才说了。若有人要害这孩儿，我就算拼了性命不要，也会保住他。”他沉沉看向润瑜，“兄长，您可听清了？”

　　润瑜神色淡淡，“凤凰儿，你累了，歇息吧！”

　　御书房内，御医匍匐于地，一头冷汗。

　　“没有别的法子了？”润瑜一掌打在案上，低吼道：“你们这么多人，竟想不到一个两全其美的法子？不是说解药已经制出来了吗？解药呢？”

　　“启禀陛下，若有逆鳞，解药即刻便成。而今……而今……”

　　“说！”珊瑚石笔山被砸在了地上。

　　“殿下身中剧毒，本可以用银针暂时压住。但孕育胎儿血行加速，那毒便……便再也遏制不住了。要保住殿下，便不能保胎儿。”御医脑袋低垂，声音颤颤，“如今已有四个月身孕，再拖下去……再拖下去后果不堪设想。”

　　“一群废物。”润瑜哗啦一声，将案上书简全都扫了下来。“退下。”

　　殿内只剩一个黄州，他小心翼翼，“陛下，暗卫已悉数出动，各地府衙州县也都贴出榜文，倾尽天下之力，定能寻得那逆鳞，请陛下宽心。”

　　润瑜看着自己的双手，那双手白皙修长宛如美玉，可他却像看到了满手鲜血。“黄州，那碗药我端了三次给凤凰儿。”

　　他攥紧拳头，狠狠砸在案面上，“可是我下不了手，我明知这样做是最好的，但是我就是下不了手。凤凰那么喜欢那孩子，倘若那孩子没了，他怎么受得了。”

　　“总会有办法的，陛下，会有办法的。”黄州抹着泪，哽咽着道。

　　润瑜抬起下巴，深深吸一口气，“对，会有办法的，一定会有办法的。朕是天下之主，天下疆域，风雨水土，都归朕所有。还有什么是朕做不到的？”

　　润凰昏昏沉沉睡了几天，睡得全身骨头都散了。这日听说湖中的荷花都开了，便在燎原君的陪同下到太液池旁观赏。

　　果然一水好景。浩渺烟波下荷叶层层叠叠，在微风吹拂下翻涌如绿浪。而那粉色的、红色的荷尖瓣蕊，则是那无尽绿意中令人挪不开眼的艳色。

　　他走了一段，觉得腿脚有些酸，正要去亭子里歇息。

　　忽然听到旁边有人在说话，他凝神听了一会儿，认出是黄给使的声音。暗笑：还说老毛病犯了，原来跑到这里躲懒来着。

　　蹑手蹑脚过去，想要吓他一跳。

　　透过枝叶缝隙，隐约看到黄给使旁边坐着一个头发花白的老宫人，“端王和颖王关系真好啊！老身只愿他们永远都不知道当年那件旧事。”

　　“浑说什么。”黄给使立刻喝止，“记住，根本没有什么旧事。”

　　枝叶交错，他看不到黄给使的表情，只从那声音便可想见他是何等惊惶。

　　渐渐起了疑心，侧头吩咐燎原君，“待会把那宫人带回栖梧宫，别让人看见，尤其是黄州。”

　　


End file.
